1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finder unit constituting a part of a camera and, in particular, to a finder unit having an adjustable visual field range.
2. Related Background Art
Recently under development are small-sized cameras which are highly portable. An example of such small-sized cameras is one in which a cylindrical lens barrel for forming an image of an object on a film can be accommodated in the main body of the camera. In such a camera, it is necessary to appropriately adjust the visual field range of a finder in response to reduction and enlargement of the photographing angle of view as the lens barrel is extended and collapsed (retracted after extended). Accordingly, such a camera incorporates therein an apparatus for adjusting the visual field range of the finder in synchronization with the extending and collapsing operations of the lens barrel.
An example of such a camera is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,030.